


Adult Charm

by Kireizaki



Series: THE IDOLM@STER TSF Stories [4]
Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Manga & Anime, Romance, Transformation, Transgender, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 15:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kireizaki/pseuds/Kireizaki
Summary: A college student who dreads their upcoming adulthood finds themselves given a surprising push that goes against the second chance they've longed for, only to find that things might just have worked out for the best after all.





	Adult Charm

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally published on DeviantArt on May 14, 2018.
> 
> I'm slowly working through much of my library of work and getting them reposted on here until everything can be published on both sites concurrently. Please excuse any roughness in my writing, as I've developed a great deal since then!

Kouta walked down the street, idly munching on a bag of potato chips. In his head, amidst all the crunching and chewing, he was reciting a string of questions and answers to himself, growing more and more assured with each repeat of the list until it finally reached the point of tedium, his internal monologue somehow sounding entirely exhausted.  
  
_This model was conceived in 1972, reshaping the common perception of how one should conduct themselves in the event of…of...ugh…_  
  
He stepped off to the side, giving the bag a slight rattle before tilting it up to his mouth and finishing off the few crumbs that clung to the bottom of the bag. As he walked over to a nearby trashcan and tossed it in, an annoyed look spread across his face. “I’ve repeated this dozens of times today. I really need to stop, it’s just putting me in a bad mood...” he muttered, turning and continuing his walk back to his apartment. “I’ll pass. I know I will. Then...then what?”  
  
Kouta had, for the last 5 years, been absolutely buried in his studies. He’d never given himself much time at all to unwind or even consider what a life not studying could be like, and now, finally, the end was in sight. In just under a week, he would start writing his final paper. A few hours after that, he’d finish, and then he’d be free, with nothing to do but wait for a degree that he knew was coming, but knew nothing of what to do with. He’d worked so, so hard at this, there was no way he could fail now.  
  
While the other students in his classes were frantic, making flash cards and spending most of their waking hours in the library, Kouta’s fears and theirs were very different. Failure really wasn’t what worried Kouta, not in the slightest. No, what terrified him, what kept him up just about each and every night for the past few months, was what happened after the his exams. Soon enough he would graduate, and, once that point hit, he didn’t have the slightest idea of what he’d do.  
  
He’d turned the thought over in his mind plenty of times since he’d entered college, of course. He’d picked a degree that lined up with his talents, with what he thought he’d like to do, but, ultimately, he just didn’t have even the slightest passion for any of the careers that degree could get him. He could look for a job in any number of appropriate or adjacent fields, but...he wasn’t sure he wanted that at all. Now that he was finally approaching the end of his studies, he was beginning to lament everything he’d missed out on, wishing that he’d tried something different, found some interest that would fill him with an energy that he, frankly, just didn’t have.  
  
Clearing his mind as best as possible, he looked around him. He chuckled sardonically as he realized that, though he’d walked this street dozens upon dozens of times, he’d been too focused on his studies to ever really pay attention to any part of it. Almost every building, save for the convenience store he often frequented for quick meals or energy drinks before long nights of studying, looked almost totally unrecognizable to him. From the cafe on the corner, to the surprisingly large shrine he’d stopped right outside, with a remarkably long set of steps leading up to the entrance, none of it even looked like something he’d seen before. He’d never been terribly spiritual, having visited shrines only a handful of times in his life, but now, surprisingly, he was oddly taken with the idea of visiting one he’d unknowingly been walking past for years.  
  
“Ahaha, maybe...maybe it’ll help me find some direction…” he laughed softly, before taking slowly making his way up the long steps.  
  
By the time he’d reached the top, he felt surprisingly winded, bending and clutching his knees as he caught his breath. “I...I should’ve...maybe gotten out a little more...jeez…” he panted, suddenly feeling less and less sure of his decision to come up here in the first place. “But I can’t just...leave, right?” he said, looking around the area, before walking up to an offering box. “I...I walked all the way up here, it’d be a waste to just turn around without doing anything.”  
  
Kouta dug around in his pocket, fishing out what change he had lying around, and tossed it into the offering box. The coins clunked against the wooden slats before falling down, jingling and clinking against the other coins at the bottom. He clapped his hands and held them tight, unable to shake a silly, childish superstition that, somehow, it would help make whatever he asked for come true. Kouta closed his eyes as well, inhaled deeply, and then tried to figure out just what exactly he should pray for, outside of the vague, nebulous desire for everything to be alright.  
  
_I don’t really know how to word this or anything, I’ve never done anything like this before...but...truth be told, I’m feeling pretty lost right now, and, well, even if I just vent to you like this, I suppose that’s worth it._  
  
He chuckled softly as he thought out his prayer, realizing how silly it sounded and feeling grateful that he didn’t have to say these sorts of things out loud. He assumed that was the case, anyway.  
  
_I don’t think I’m ready. I don’t think I’m ready for...well, life at all. I’ve done well with my studies. I know that. I’ve never failed a single assignment or exam that’s been thrown at me over the past 5 years, and I know that I’m going to succeed but...what comes after that? There’s so, so, so many options but...I’ve never really lived. Not really, anyway. I know that, if I graduate now, I’m just going to shuffle on over to a job I’ll likely hate. I’ll keep my head down the entire time I’m employed there, and, before I know it, my whole life’ll have just passed me by without me really paying attention to a second of it.  
_  
He sighed, feeling increasingly downbeat as he laid out more and more of his prayer.  
  
_Maybe you can help. Maybe you can’t. Maybe you don’t...or, you do, but in some way I won’t really notice. I don’t know how this works, honestly, but, whoever’s hearing me, if anyone is at all, I just...I wish I didn’t have to push on with all of this. I wish I could get another chance at everything and start...start actually living. I wish I wasn’t so...so scared anymore!_  
  
He opened his eyes, lowered his hands, and let out a heavy, though relieved sigh. He was no more certain of where he wanted to go in life, but somehow, laying out all those thoughts like that and being honest with himself about his fears calmed him down immensely.  
  
“It’s a start,” he told himself, relaxing even more as he heard a hint of cheerfulness slipping into his voice. “I’m going to work it out...somehow.” He turned and walked towards the stairs, feeling much more at peace than he had before he’d prayed. He was even smiling slightly as he saw an unmanned table by the steps, covered in an assortment of items that were mostly unfamiliar to him. A sign next to the table listed what everything was and how much they cost.  
  
“Ah...what the hell? I’m feeling a little better, it’d be rude not to repay this shrine for that, at least a little,” he mused, picking up an envelope for a fortune and placing more than twice its cost in a small wooden bowl before opening up his purchase. His smile grew even wider as he saw the words “GREAT FORTUNE” engraved into the small stick contained within. “Ahahaha! Wow...this has gotta be a sign, right?” he asked himself. “I’m...I’m actually starting to feel good, so it has to be!”  
  
Kouta felt a confidence welling up in him that he’d never quite felt before. He was always certain his exams were going to go well, but now he was content, starting to feel that everything actually would be okay in the end, that maybe all he needed was a little more assertiveness, or at least more chances to stop, appreciate what was around him, and, occasionally, vent. His jubilation was cut short, though, as he made his way down the tall steps. He started to feel an odd, cramped feeling pressing all around him, leaving him feeling surprisingly stiff and sore, his pace slowing with each step he took. “Jeez...that’s...that’s really crappy timing…” he muttered between labored breaths, finally hitting the sidewalk and making his way to back to his apartment, hoping that whatever tension he was feeling would ease up soon.  
  
~~~  
  
By the time he reached his front door, he was about ready to pass out. He dug into his pockets and fumbled around for his keys, taking some time as his sleeves, which suddenly felt remarkably baggy, seemed to get in the way whenever he thought he had them. He quickly took off his jacket the second he stumbled into his apartment. He went to toss it onto his bed, but found it to be surprisingly heavy, and missed his target by a considerable amount, watching as the jacket dropped straight to the floor.  
  
“D-do I have a fever or something? What’s...what’s going on? Why do I feel so funny…?” he groaned, failing to notice his shirt growing baggier on his frame, beginning to slip down one of his shoulders, while his jeans just barely hung on, threatening to fall with every step he took towards his bathroom.  
  
“I...I need some water or something. That’ll help…” he said, opening the faucet, leaning over the sink, and nearly hitting his head on the tap. He was surprised to have almost messed up such a simple, everyday action, but he simply dismissed it as a side effect of his fatigue, before his pants finally gave up the ghost, dropping down around his ankles and exposing his legs to the chilly air of his apartment. He quickly recoiled, gasping as he realized what had happened and leaning down to lift them back over his waist, only to find that they were now far, far too big for his frame, letting go of them in his shock.  
  
“Wh-what the hell? They fit fine just a minute ago, how could they have...grown...so much?” he asked, trailing off as he went to close the faucet and getting a glimpse of his reflection as he did so.  
  
“I...how is this possible?!” he cried out, rubbing his eyes in a vain attempt to clear up whatever could have been messing with his vision, only to be greeted by the exact same sight as before. “I-I’m shrinking?!” he shouted, pawing at the mirror as if, somehow, he might discover that it was a fake and that none of this was really happening, but it refused to change. He’d always been fairly tall, with his head just barely staying inside the frame of the mirror, but now his reflection’s chin was all the way at the bottom, and was getting lower still, only coming to a halt when everything below his nose had slipped out of his view, forcing him to stand on his tiptoes to see anything more of his face. “W-wait, not just shrinking...I’m...I’m getting younger?!”  
  
The face staring back at him was definitely still his own, though his reflection was so much more youthful than he’d looked in...gosh, he had no idea how long. Any light traces of stubble he’d built up over the past couple of days had completely vanished, making his now much healthier complexion far, far more apparent. Avoiding going outside for anything other than his studies had left him with a cold, clammy pallor. Now however, his skin, though still pale, had taken on a gentler, more delicate tone that had spread over his entire body and, as he poked at his cheeks, he realized that it felt just as soft and supple as it looked.  
  
“I-is this because of the wish I made? I’m...I’m getting a do-over? It’s not that I don’t want that...but I...isn’t this a bit too much? I haven’t been this short since...grade school, maybe?” he asked, his voice shifting upwards ever so slightly with every word, sounding increasingly gentle and warm to his ears. He just told himself it was becoming childish, despite bearing a maturity no child, let alone a grade-schooler, could ever really possess.  
  
“It’s OK though, right…? I kinda wanted another chance,” he muttered, an odd, itchy feeling beginning to spread over his scalp. “It’s a big adjustment, but I think I can handle...huh?” He was completely caught off guard by an odd glimpse out of the corner of his vision as soft, honey brown locks brushed against his forehead, slowly creeping down over his eyes. As he went to push it out of his face, he was taken aback by just how delicate and silky it now felt, his shock only growing as he watched it lengthen considerably, a few errant strands falling into the loose collar of his shirt, only stopping as they tickled the small of his back. No matter how fuzzy some of his childhood memories may have been, he was confident that he’d never, at any point in his life, had hair even remotely like this.  
  
“I-I’m not even becoming me?!” he asked, his voice growing lighter still, a more girlish tone beginning to creep into his every word that was growing harder and harder to ignore. Looking back up in the mirror, he noticed that his expression, for as surprised as it was, was starting to lighten, becoming softer and gentler as he gazed at his reflection. His cheeks got just a bit fuller and rounder, while his chin took on a more delicate curve. He was shocked to find that his eyes had changed as well, now looking bigger, more expressive, and, most notably, taking on a completely different color, shifting from a dark brown to a lovely bright blue, framed by surprisingly thick, long lashes. His eyebrows, too, had changed, taking on the same light honey color as his hair and thinning down into cute, happy looking arches. His nose then began to shrink, taking on a more delicate, feminine shape until it was an absolutely adorable point, suiting his friendlier features far better than it had before as his lips changed as well, getting just the slightest touch fuller and cuter, the color shifting to a soft pink at the same time.  
  
“Wha…? I...I look cute?” Kouta asked, his voice having fully shifted into a register that was wholly unlike his own, now sounding warm, kind, and, cementing the worry that was currently running through his mind, completely feminine.  
  
“This face, this hair, this voice...it’s…it’s so girly! I’m...I’m becoming a girl, aren’t I?” she asked, not even trying to deny the answer that she was now all too aware of. A tight feeling pressed against her shoulders as her frame steadily grew less and less broad, her arms getting softer and more slender with each passing second, while her already smaller hands became positively tiny. Her fingernails grew out slightly, taking on a much prettier, more feminine shape, the nails glistening slightly, as if a light layer of polish had been applied to them.  
  
“I...I guess I can...I can manage, right? I didn’t expect any of this, not even slightly but...if I’m getting a fresh start, then being a girl isn’t a problem at all! I’ll do great this time around, I know it!”  
  
Her shirt, already loose on her frame, now looked positively giant, like a baggy, ill-fitting dress, completely covering up her thighs. It felt...oddly rough and irritating, too, rubbing against her chest unpleasantly with every move she made. “Oh gosh, r-really? I guess I would get those but...but surely I’m too young?” she asked, pulling up her shirt and moaning softly at the tingly sensation as it grazed past her nipples. Tossing her shirt to the side, she gasped as she looked down at her chest, shocked to see two small, perfectly round breasts, looking far fuller than she ever would’ve expected of someone that was...however young she was about to be. Her nipples and the surrounding areola turned an adorably pink color and had puffed up slightly. Giving them a light squeeze, she stifled another moan as she realized just how sensitive she was, before smiling sheepishly. “Oh gosh, if I’m already this big, I bet I’ll be a real bombshell when I’m older! That’ll be great! Maybe being kinda...sexy one day’ll help me feel a little more confident. I know I’ll get out more if that happens!”  
  
She looked down at herself, smiling happily at a body she just knew was full of potential. Sure, she was so much younger, but she realized that, this time around, growing up and going through puberty would be so much kinder to her. No matter how odd or unexpected this all was, she couldn’t wait to see what happened next.  
  
As if on cute, her waist began to tighten slightly, pulling in at the sides while her pale tummy became flatter. She couldn’t help but rub her hands against it, marveling at how soft and smooth her skin felt all over her body. Moving her hands over her hips, she let out a cute, surprised gasp as they began to push out, watching as they got a fair bit wider. She still looked petite and slender, but she was surprised by this body’s startlingly early climb into womanhood. She was pleased by how full her hips and bust already looked, though she was admittedly more than a little bit taken aback as her butt seemed to grow in turn. She cupped her cheeks softly as they lifted and tightened, getting just a little bigger and rounder at the same time, taking on an adorable heart shape that she wished she could more easily appreciate in the mirror. Visions of a sexy, voluptuous, confident adult started to run through her mind, bringing a smile to her face. She just knew that, no matter what, the girl she was, and the woman she would eventually become, wouldn’t face even the slightest hint of the indecision that she’d grappled with for so very long.  
  
She then began to feel somewhat unsteady, taking small, wobbly steps over to her bath and sitting on the rim as her legs seemed to shift and shake beneath her. She looked down, smiling shyly as she watched her already soft thighs grow just a little bit fuller, taking on a cute, rounded shape that she was certain would one day mature and become wonderfully sexy. While she was wrapped up in her fantasies, her calves thinned out slightly, getting adorable and supple as her already small feet shrunk down further, her toes getting just a touch more slender. Feeling just a little more steady now, she stood back up, stepping in front of the mirror once more and smiling warmly as she realized that her changed legs had grown a little bit longer than they had been, giving her a tiny bit of extra height that she nonetheless felt incredibly proud of, especially now that she could just barely make out her lips in her reflection without having to raise up onto her toes.  
  
“A-am I done?” she asked, looking over herself, before quickly averting her gaze as she saw what still lay between her thighs. “I...I dunno why, but it looks so, so embarrassing now!” she cried out, right as a warm tingle started to spread through her crotch, rising up deep into her stomach. The heat of it started to make her dizzy, her face flushing as she steadied herself on the tub with her hands. “J-jeez, this is...this this kind of intense…” she panted, the tingle between her thighs intensifying. She started to feel waves of pleasure shooting through her body, short little bursts that were similar to, but definitely stronger, than the sensations she felt when she’d touched her breasts earlier. It felt so good that she found herself biting her lip to stifle back a moan, while her nipples perked up, aching a little as they became harder. “I-is this alright? Is this stuff normally so...so...ahn!” She cupped a hand over her mouth as soon as the moan had escaped, flushing an even deeper red in embarrassment, shocked by how much more turned on it made her despite how young she was.  
  
“Th-there’s no way it should feel like this,” she breathed into her hand. “I mean, I guess people don’t normally...change like this, but...this feels better than anything I’ve ever felt…” As if to drive the point home, she felt a shiver run through her entire body, the heat between her legs flaring up right before her her muscles started slowly tightening, building to a point where it seemed like her tiny body might break. Then, as she biting down on a finger to fight back the moans she so desperately wanted to voice, she felt all those tight muscles loosen, then tighten again, convulsing as her body was rocked with a strange, intoxicating pleasure that left her panting, worn, and immensely satisfying.  
  
“That...that was...incredible…” she said, forcing her words out between heavy, gasping breaths, turning on the faucet once more and drinking deeply in a bid to try and calm herself down.  
  
“I guess...I guess this means I’m really finished?” she asked herself, taking another sip of water. “As good as it all felt, and, gosh, it really did feel amazing, I dunno if I could take something like that again, ehehe…” She laughed sheepishly, standing back up and smiling broadly.  
  
“Well, if my whole body changed, let’s see what else is different! Maybe my wish moved me to a whole new city or something!” she said, her mind racing with thoughts of just how drastically her reality may have been altered as she put her big, bulky shirt back on, not wanting to stay naked for much longer. Taking a deep breath, she stepped outside of her bathroom, knowing that no matter how much of her old life she was casting aside, she was going to make the most of whatever lay ahead.  
  
“Eh?”  
  
She looked around the apartment she found herself in, not terribly surprised to find that it was different, but completely taken aback by the ways in which it had changed. It was brighter than it had been before, completely devoid of the small mountain of textbooks that normally lay on his countertop. Everything was far more spacious, too, with a cute, thoroughly modern-looking living room that was far too nice for anything that her old student budget could afford. There was a decidedly feminine flair to the decor, and she found herself feeling remarkably fond of how much more pleasant everything felt, completely distant from the cold, impersonal feeling of her old apartment. That pleasantness was offset, however, by the dozens of empty liquor bottles strewn about on her living room floor and the heady smell of sake lingering in the air.  
  
“D-does someone in my family drink or something? That’s...well…I kinda didn’t expect my family would change too much...” She trailed off, walking over to the bottles and picking them up off the ground, taking them through to the recycling bin in her kitchen. She had to make several back-and-forth trips to get all of them. Oddly, the last one she’d picked up wasn’t anywhere near empty, the contents still sloshing around inside the bottle as she took it to the kitchen and placed it on the counter, unscrewing the lid and taking a small sniff of the contents as she did so. “It...it smells kinda good…” she murmured, quickly dismissing the thought, sealing the bottle once more. “B-but I’m way too young to even think about trying that now… Maybe I should go look for clothes or something! Yeah, I can’t wear this ratty old shirt anymore!” she said, quickly trying to change the subject.  
  
She was surprised to find, as she searched through the apartment, that there seemed to only be a single bedroom. She was certain she’d find herself living with her parents or something, considering her age, but there wasn’t a trace of anyone else to be found. Besides the bottles, of course. She just knew there was no way those were hers. “Maybe I’m a little older than expected? Some middle schoolers live alone, I guess, but...nah, there’s no way I’m a teenager with this body, haha.”  
  
Thankfully, finding clothes wasn’t hard at all, with a neatly folded outfit sitting right on her bedside table, next to a cute, though surprisingly adult-looking handbag. “Ooh, maybe I can find an ID or something in there. But first, I really do need to get dressed.”  
  
Getting clothed didn’t take long at all. She smiled as she slipped her cute, frilly white panties up her legs, loving how snugly they fit against her, hugging her butt nicely. She was surprised to find what looked like a strapless bra with the outfit, wondering if people her age really wore things like that, but she was grateful to have it, quickly putting it on and feeling it gently cup her chest, leaving her feeling far less exposed than she had. The rest of her outfit gave her far less pause. The denim shorts were ultra-cute, and her pink, frilly sleeveless blouse looked positively adorable, showing off her slender shoulders wonderfully. She couldn’t help but twirl a little when she was finished, loving how the frills gently raised with the motion, before falling softly against her skin as she came to a halt. There was something incredible about the way her outfit made her feel. She hadn’t ever really wanted to be a girl, but she felt so cute, so wonderfully feminine, that she couldn’t help but find herself loving it all. Her hair, however, felt like a mess while she was spinning, causing her eyes to turn toward the cute, light blue scrunchie. While she was fond of how her hair looked, she figured there was was no harm in changing up her style a little. Gathering up her hair, she began to braid it into a long, adorable tail. She was surprised by how easily it all came to her, as if she’d been doing it her whole life, tying it off at the end with the scrunchie she’d found. She smiled as it fell gently down her back, walking around and enjoying how it gently swayed and bounced.  
  
Picking up the handbag next, she started to root through it, determined to find more clues as to who she now was, rifling past tubes of lipstick, a smartphone, and, embarrassingly, a pack of tampons. “O-OK, so this definitely isn’t my bag, but...well, there’s gotta be something in here that’ll help me find out more about my life,” she said, pulling out a purse and digging through a stack of cards within, smiling happily as she finally found an ID card, though she was shocked to see a picture of herself printed on it.  
  
“I guess my mom keeps my ID with her or something? Let’s see…’Konomi Baba.’ Ooh, cute name! Born on June 12th…” She trailed off, her eyes widening as she stared at her date of birth, unable to believe what she was seeing.  
  
“Th-that’s a misprint, right? That’s…that’s gotta be wrong!” she cried out. “There’s just no way...no way I’ve gotten older, right?!” she asked herself, the surprising maturity in her voice suddenly making more and more sense to her as she searched through the purse, checking anything and everything that could’ve possibly showed her age. Each time she did, however, she was met with the exact same result, her fantasies of becoming a tall, sexy woman vanishing up in smoke. Somehow, despite having a body she was sure wouldn’t have looked out of place on a grade schooler, Konomi Baba was 24 years old.  
  
“B-but...how? How am I so...so small…?” she muttered, feeling utterly dejected. “D-does that mean those bottles outside were mine? Oh gosh, no wonder it smelled so good to me…” she said, a dreamy smile spreading across her face without her realizing it, her mind drifting to thoughts of just curling up with a stiff drink and-  
  
“N-no, c’mon Konomi, this isn’t the time. You’ve gotta-” She was cut off by a loud, upbeat song suddenly ringing out from her purse. “Oh jeez, is that a phone call? This really isn’t a great time…” she muttered, pulling her smartphone out and staring at the screen. She saw a number marked as “765 - IMPORTANT!” on the display and mulled over whether or not to answer it. “Ahhhh, jeez! Fine! I’ll deal with...everything else after this call!” she yelled, answering the call with the most upbeat “Hello, Konomi Baba speaking!” that she possibly could, hearing a cheerful, warm voice on the other end.  
  
“Ah, Ms. Baba? This is Ritsuko Akizuki from 765 Production? I’m just calling about the job application you submitted last week.”  
  
“O-oh, of course! Is everything umm...alright with that?”  
  
“Oh yes! That’s actually why I’m calling. I’m so glad you’re finally available. We’ve been trying to reach out all morning, but couldn’t get hold of you.”  
  
“S-sorry about that! I had some things I needed to take care of and my phone’s battery died, so…” Konomi blushed as she lied to the woman on the other end, realizing that, if she really had been unable to come to the phone, it was almost certainly because she’d just been passed out drunk all morning.  
  
“Well, we’ve looked over everything you sent us, and I think you’ll fit right in here at 765! We’ll need to have a brief interview tomorrow just to really seal the deal though. If you’re able to come, of course.”  
  
“Oh, definitely! That sounds lovely!” she said, oddly enticed by the prospect despite having been so off put by the idea of getting a job just a little while ago.  
  
“Great! 10AM work for you? I’ll send you directions to our office, just in case.”  
  
“10 should be perfect, thanks! I’ll see you then, Ms. Akizuki!”  
  
“That’s terrific! Have a wonderful day, Ms. Baba!”  
  
“You too!” she replied cheerfully, letting out a relieved sigh as she ended the call. “Jeez, I’m...I’m getting a job already? And here I figured I’d be going back to school…” she mumbled, heading through to her living room and plopping herself down on the couch, setting an alarm on her phone for the next morning.  
  
“Well, there’s...there’s nothing to it, I guess. It’s not quite the do-over I expected, but this is a second chance at everything, anyway. I’m not going to just let it pass me by!” she said, smiling through the worry that still gripped her. “E-even if I am...tiny,” she grumbled, “that’s no reason to beat myself up! If anyone thinks I’m childish, I’ll show them just how serious I can be! I just know that interview will go great!”  
  
“Besides, it’s not like I’ve never worked in an office before…” she mumbled, vague memories of a career as an office lady suddenly popping into her mind.  
  
“Huh? Where...where did that come from? I’ve never worked in...wait, have I? I...have, haven’t I? Yeah, I have!” she said, her tone rapidly growing less confused as her thoughts became less and less muddled. She knew now that even if she had memories of being a student, another, slowly growing part of her more distinctly remembered finding a job right after high school and working with a degree of confidence and professionalism that surprised even herself. “Jeez, I never figured I’d adapt to the working world this well! Guess this life comes with more perks than I realized! Plus, I look really sexy in a suit!” she told herself happily, even though, in the back of her mind, she knew she just looked like a child playing dress up, though she pushed those thoughts aside as best as she could.  
  
“Working in a talent agency should be fun, too! Coordinating concerts and photo shoots for idols...gosh! That sounds really exciting! Maybe...yeah, I should celebrate!”  
  
Picking herself up off the couch, she walked into her new kitchen and grabbed the nearly full bottle she’d picked up earlier, along with some chips and snacks she found in her cupboards. “It’s like a little party, ahaha!” she laughed cheerfully, carrying her small haul back to the living room and switching on the TV, happily munching on her chips before unscrewing the bottle once again. “Here’s to a fresh start!” she declared, taking a small sip and giggling to herself.  
  
“Oh wow, that’s really nice! No better way to cap today off! Still, I won’t have too much, gotta make sure I’m OK for my interview tomorrow!”  
  
No matter how good her intentions were, however, it didn’t take her long to decide that “one more sip” couldn’t hurt, which quickly escalated into her declaring, “It’s not like this is too strong, I could finish off this bottle, right?”  
  
Less than an hour later, Konomi was passed out on the floor, a dreamy, goofy smile plastered on her face as she clutched the finished bottle tightly, dreaming peacefully of the bright future that she was sure awaited her.  
  
~~~  
  
“Ms. Baba! I’m so glad you could make it!” Ritsuko smiled, shaking the smaller woman’s hand and walking her through to her office.  
  
“Thank you! I’m happy to be here!” she smiled, chucking softly to herself as memories of waking up less than an hour before she was meant to get there, scrambling to find something decent to wear, and dashing over to the agency as quickly as she possibly could played back in her head. It was a relief, at least, that she’d only had one bottle. She knew she’d had much rougher nights where she’d gone through a great deal more than that, and, at the very least, she didn’t feel at all hungover. Still, she’d try and avoid screwing up like that again, she told herself.  
  
“Let’s get started right away then, shall we? These interviews are a necessary evil, but something tells me that you’ll be just fine! There’s no reason to really drag things out,” Ritsuko said, winking happily.  
  
“Oh, of course!” Konomi smiled, pleased by how well things were already going, considering the rough start to her day.  
  
“So then, it wasn’t listed on your resume, but is 765 your first agency, or are you transferring?”  
  
“I’ve never worked anywhere quite like this before! My previous job was very rewarding, but I feel like I need a bit of a fresh start.”  
  
“I completely understand! In that case, do you have any formal singing experience, or dancing, for that matter? It’s not a problem if you don’t! Our staff here is more than willing to assist you with even the simplest problems!”  
  
“S-singing?” Konomi asked, taken aback by the odd question, but decided to give the best answer she could. “I...I suppose I’ve gone to karaoke from time to time. I’ve never really danced, though…”  
  
“That’s OK! You have a lovely voice, Konomi! I’m sure you’ll be a wonderful singer in no time! Er, do you mind if I call you that? You’re welcome to call me Ritsuko!” Ritsuko smiled, though a slight blush was apparent on her cheeks.  
  
“Oh, that’s perfectly fine! But...well, Ritsuko? I’m...a bit unsure of some things…”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“I...why would I be singing?”  
  
“Hmm? Every idol employed with 765 sings, e-even myself, ahaha…” she laughed, shyly.  
  
“I-Idol? B-but…” Konomi stammered, realizing something had gone very wrong at some point with her application.  
  
“Is something the matter, Konomi?”  
  
“M-my previous jobs were strictly office work. I assumed I’d be doing something similar here…”  
  
“Oh my, I’m so sorry for the mixup! That’s completely on me, too!” she exclaimed, shuffling through some paperwork.  
  
“It’s OK! I just...is there no way I can interview for an office position? It’s what I’m most used to, after all…” she replied, growing increasingly dejected.  
  
“Unfortunately, that branch isn’t actually hiring at the moment. That’s part of why I pull double duty. But…”  
  
“But?”  
  
“Konomi, I know it’s not what you came here for, but please, if you could, consider working with us as an idol! I just know you’ll do incredibly with us!” Ritsuko asked, her expression turning utterly serious.  
  
“That’s...that’s really nice of you to say, but I haven’t got any experience with this sort of thing, and-”  
  
“That’s not a problem at all!” Ritsuko quickly interjected. “I was in the same boat as you once, but everyone here really is friendly! I promise that, with our help, you’ll soar in no time at all! Plus, you’ve got such a unique charm that I just know that 765’s fans will come to love you!”  
  
“Ch-charm?” Konomi asked, a goofy grin beginning to spread across her face.  
  
“Yes! Your resume alone really impressed me, as did getting a glimpse at how pretty you are, and reading about how hardworking and professional you’ve been in all of your other positions. You really stand out! It’s amazing!”  
  
“I think I get it, ehehe…” Konomi giggled, her smile growing wider still. “I’m so sexy and charming that I’ll captivate the whole world! That’s perfect, Ritsuko!” she cheered, clasping Ritsuko’s hands tightly.  
  
“I, w-well-” Ritsuko began, wanting to clarify that she’d really just meant to point out how amazing the gap between her childish appearance and her incredibly adult demeanor was, but Konomi was too lost in her own happiness to notice, barreling over anything she might have said.  
  
“Then I accept! I’d never even thought about becoming an idol, but there’s definitely no fresher start than this! Sexy idol Konomi Baba is ready to work!”  
  
“Th-that’s great, Konomi!” Ritsuko exclaimed. “I know this was quite an...unusual interview, but welcome to 765! If you’re ready, we can get you settled in right away! I bet the other girls are going to love you!”  
  
“I can’t wait to meet them! I know I’m new, but I hope they can look up to me like a big sister someday!”  
  
“Y-yeah, I’m sure they will,” Ritsuko replied, smiling nervously.  
  
~~~  
  
Konomi worked hard over the next couple of weeks, doing her best to adjust to the rigors of her new, unfamiliar position. Surprisingly, she found that she had a knack for it, the singing and dancing coming to her far easier than she ever would have guessed, and by now most of the idols had taken a kind of shine to her. She’d wished that more of them had thought of her as “sexy” or “alluring,” or even just a big sister, but even the constant murmurings she heard about how “cute” and “adorable” she was didn’t get her down. She just knew she had to work even harder to change their minds and make them see her mature charms.  
  
As she poured herself a cup of coffee, thankful for a break after all the effort she’d been putting in that day, her phone started ringing, playing what was now an all-too-familiar tune, one she’d been working at night and day to get just right for her performance.  
  
“Hey there, Konomi? It’s Ritsuko. I know you’re probably busy getting ready for the live, but I don’t suppose you’d be able to help with a small favor?”  
  
“Absolutely!” Konomi responded, putting as much cheerfulness as she could muster into her voice.  
  
Ritsuko chuckled on the other end. “Great! We’ve got a new hire coming in today and we were looking for someone to show her the ropes. I know you’ve just started yourself, but you’ve got such a good grasp on things that I figured you’d be the best choice!”  
  
“Got it! Just leave it to me!” she said, the two of them quickly exchanging goodbyes before Konomi returned to her coffee. “A new idol, huh? Perfect! I’ll be sure to really wow this one with my adult charm!” she said, taking a deep drink and letting out a contented sigh. Checking to see that nobody else was around, she discreetly stuck a hand beneath her blouse, adjusting her bra to push up her modest bust as much as possible, grinning at the results even though there was practically no visible improvement.  
  
“Hihi! You must be Konomi Baba, right? I’m Rio Momose, nice to meetcha! I’ll be working here starting today!” a voice called out. Konomi immediately dropped her hands to her sides, turning her gaze away from her chest and standing up straight, blushing softly as she responded, filling her voice with as much confidence as she possibly could.  
  
“Hi there!” she beamed, turning around and sizing up Rio, who was walking over to her. She tried her best to hide how much her confidence started to slip as she admired her long, sexy legs, her tight curves, her gorgeous blonde hair, and, most notably, her absolutely massive chest. Her blouse was unbuttoned just enough to give Konomi a tantalizing view of her deep, luscious cleavage, making her suddenly feel remarkably inadequate. Still, she was determined to show her how mature and sexy she was. There was no way she could give up on that so fast, not without a fight. “Welcome to 765, Miss Momose! Or…” she trailed off, her voice dropping to a low purr, “can I just call you Rio? I’d really love to get to know you better, and I bet it’d really help us break the ice...” she said, trying her best to sound sexy and confident.  
  
“Oooh, what a cutie,” the taller girl said, her sudden smirk filling Konomi with a bit more assurance even though she’d called her “cute.” “You can call me anything you want…” she purred back.  
  
“Ritsuko asked me to show you the ropes around here. I’m the oldest member of 765, you know, so if you’ve got concerns about aaaanything, anything at all…” she said, stepping just a bit closer to Rio, the fact that she now had to crane her neck a little to look her in the eyes doing nothing to dampen the sexy, adult image she just knew she was projecting, “don’t hesitate to come to me, got it? I’ll make sure you thoroughly enjoy your time with us…”  
  
“Well of course, big sis Konomi!” Rio smiled, teasing the smaller girl as she wrapped her up in a tight hug, burying her face in her considerable chest, and lowering one of her hands until it gently cupped an adorable, tight buttcheek. “I look forward to learning so, so much from you…” she said, whispering right into Konomi’s ear as the smaller girl’s legs began to quiver with excitement. Even though this was far, far removed from what she expected, for the first time since she’d joined 765, she wasn’t being treated like a child at all, and she couldn’t help but love that. “And if you’re ever feeling particularly naughty, maybe you and I could spend a little private time together. My bed gets sooo lonely at night!” she said, stepping back slightly and grinning at Konomi, giving her a confident, sexy wink.  
  
“Ummm, w-well…” Konomi stammered, her head beginning to swim. She couldn’t believe how...how incredible Rio was. Like a perfect, shining example of everything she aspired to be. “Y-y’know, maybe one day, w-we could…” Rio smirked, as Konomi quickly changed the subject. “Why don’t we grab a drink after work? There’s a great bar near here and-”  
  
“Wow, I never would have figured you’d be a drinker, Konomi! You’re getting more amazing by the minute! I can’t wait to go shot for shot with you!” she teased, smiling confidently.  
  
“Haha, I’ll warn you, I’m no lightweight!”  
  
“That’s perfect~!” Rio smirked, “I can’t wait to see just how far you’ll go!”  
  
“Well then, I guess it’s a-” she cut herself off right before saying the word “date,” sure that it would put all kinds of ideas into Rio’s head that, while incredibly enticing, could have her kicking things up a notch that Konomi worried would be a little too extreme for the workplace. “I’m looking forward to it! But for now, why don’t I show you around? Don’t want you getting lost and confused.”  
  
“Oh, I’m sure I’ll always be able to find my way back to you… It must be a tough job, taking care of sooo many girls,” she said, licking her lips hungrily. ”They must really look up to you! I know I do! Ritsuko told me you’ve barely been here for more than a few weeks and you’re already a star performer!”  
  
Konomi puffed up her chest with pride, absolutely loving the attention. “Oh, it’s nothing too special, just a lot of hard work! I’m sure you’ll catch up in no time at all, Rio!”  
  
“Oooh… Well, with someone as gorgeous and amazing as you guiding me, I just know it’ll all go smoothly!”  
  
“O-oh, and if any of the other girls call me something like...I dunno, ‘adorable,’ they’re just joking around, that’s all!” she said, determined to keep her adult image alive, even though she figured that Rio really wouldn’t care.  
  
“A joke, huh? I dunno, you seem more than deserving of a little adoration to me!”  
  
“Rio…” Konomi started.  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“You and I are going to get along wonderfully! I just know it!” Konomi beamed, starting her tour of the office with a spring in her step, and a goofy smile on her face that just wouldn’t fade.  
  
~~~  
  
“Hey cutie! Over here!” Rio beckoned to Konomi as she entered the restaurant, calling her over to the small booth she’d seated herself at. The smaller woman’s eyes lit up at the sight of her girlfriend smiling at her so warmly, before she hurried to be by her side.  
  
“Hi sweetie! I didn’t keep you waiting long, did I? Sorry, I was helping Ritsuko with some paperwork after my photo shoot,” Konomi asked, taking off her jacket before taking a seat next to Rio.  
  
“Nah, I barely had to wait, just got here a minute ago! Send me some of the shots sometime! I bet the photographer took all kinds of naughty little snaps that are just waaaay too much to show publicly!”  
  
“I hate to break it to you, but it was...it was pretty childish stuff. I was promoting a kids curry brand, dressed up in this really cutesy dress for some Valentine’s day campaign they’ll be running. Apparently I’m even more popular with grade school girls than I realize, ahaha...” she laughed, looking somewhat dejected.  
  
“Well, I think you look awesome in anything!” she started, before leaning over a little and wrapping her arms behind Konomi’s neck. “Besides, that gap just makes your more...adult side taste even sweeter! Here’s to 6 amazing months together! Happy anniversary!” She smirked, before passionately kissing Konomi, who struggled to keep up with her sheer intensity. Her head spun as they toyed with each other, their tongues frantically darting around each other’s mouths as Rio lowered a hand down to Konomi’s butt, squeezing one of her cheeks playfully.  
  
“Haha, happy anniversary, sweetie! Gosh, you’re so eager tonight!” Konomi said as she pulled back, her warm, loving smile having fully returned. “Not that I don’t wanna have fun with you, but...how about we really ring in the occasion when we get home tonight? I...don’t wanna get kicked out of another restaurant this week, ahaha,” she laughed, somewhat sheepishly.  
  
“Awww, but you’re just way too tasty! I dunno if I can hold back!” Rio jokingly teased. “But for you, I’ll do my best!”  
  
“Haha, thanks sweetie. You order anything yet?”  
  
“You bet! The fried chicken here is amazing! Ordered some for both of us! Pair it with beer and you’ll feel like you’re in heaven! No better way to start off a night! Oh, I haven’t ordered drinks yet, though. I definitely wouldn’t have been able to wait on you for that.”  
  
“Well then, we’d better get that sorted out!” Konomi said, smiling happily and calling over a waitress. “Excuse me, can we get two beers? Thanks so much!”  
  
“The biggest glasses you’ve got!” Rio added, quickly.  
  
“Sorry ma’am, but could I please see your ID? We can’t serve alcohol to minors,” the waitress replied, smiling happily.  
  
“I-I’m not a minor, I’m an adult! A sexy adult! See?!” Konomi huffed, pulling her ID out of her purse and handing it to the waitress.  
  
“Ahaha, yeah, you’re ultra sexy, Konomi! Our waitress knows that now, don’t you?” Rio laughed, facing the waitress who was now blushing bright red.  
  
“Ah, well, I-I can’t really say...”  
  
“Ahaha, sorry! Bit of a sore spot for her!” Rio said, winking playfully at her.  
  
“I-I understand! My apologies, ma’am! I’ll bring your drinks right away!” the waitress blurted out, handing Konomi’s ID back to her and rushing off to the counter, hastily bringing back two large, frothing mugs of beer and placing them on the table without a word.  
  
“Thanks!” Rio called as she picked up her drink, while the waitress darted away. “Awww, think we scared her?”  
  
“...She thought I was a kid…” Konomi pouted, leaning against Rio’s chest.  
  
“And now she doesn’t, so there’s no reason for you to get all downbeat, got that? Besides, I bet she thought you were cute as hell!”  
  
“But I’m sexy, not cute…”  
  
“You’re both, you hear me?” Rio asked, putting her hands on Konomi’s shoulders. “And y’know what?”  
  
“What’s that?”  
  
Rio leaned in close and put her mouth right next to Konomi’s ear. “I just can’t wait for you to show me exactly how sexy you are tonight…” she purred softly, pulling back and smirking at her girlfriend. “So I say we have our drinks, eat something tasty, and then...we can help ourselves to dessert back home…” she said, teasingly licking her lips, before grabbing her mug, standing up, and smiling down at Konomi. “So? What do you say?”  
  
Konomi smiled, grabbing her drink and leaping into Rio’s arms, clinking their drinks together and sending a few errant suds flying wildly.  
  
“You always know exactly what to say!” Konomi cried out cheerfully, kissing Rio. “I love you, sweetie! Here’s to the rest of our wonderful, fun, amazingly happy lives together!”  
  
“Love you too, cutie! Here’s to plenty more fantastic, wild nights together!”  
  
The rest of their time in the restaurant went by in a flash, the two girls eagerly devouring their meals and downing their drinks before dashing straight to their apartment, the both of them so unbearably eager to get started on what was sure to be an incredible end to an already amazing night that they started stripping the moment they got home, giggling as they ran to their bedroom.


End file.
